someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Days
The Creepypasta My Journal Diary Day 1, Xanuary Xth Honestly, let me say this right now: I am not going out anymore, I swore I almost killed myself yesterday. I don't want to talk about it now because I feel like I'll throw up just talking about it, literally. My day went on like usual–my sister yelling at me for getting out of the house at two AM, Mom scolding for it–the usual. Mom said I was acting very paranoid today, so she took me to the doctor. The doctor said there wasn't anything wrong with me, but he said that I must have seen something strange. He then told me to have a journal to record events. But why would I'' write down what happened everything yesterday? I'm ''definitely not that type of person. I know my sister keeps a diary, but I fully guarantee she will sneak a peak at my diary. Gh...I'm seriously tired. Guess I'll go for now. Day 2, Xanuary Xth Honestly, I think that thing is haunting my mind. I'm still not saying anything about it–well, for now. Let me say right now that I feel like Greg Heffley just writing in a journal, which Mom and my sister calls diary. I am so sick of that! I mean, I'm a boy, not a girl. Wish some sense could be knocked into 'em. But for now, I guess not. Today Mom said I was less paranoid than yesterday and that she was glad. I replied with a grim "I'm not" before storming back into my room. I thought I saw some–nevermind, it's just my imagination. Anyways, my sister loves scary stories, so I told her about my experience with the thing. When I was done, she said that it was so scary. I could tell she's being sarcastic. I told Mom that my sister was being sarcastic, but Mom said that she highly doubted that and that she was an angel. SERIOUSLY, MOM?! I mean, she's like a devil at school. She doesn't cut her nails so her nails are like a lion's. I absolutely hate her with all my life, but at the same time I love her. If I were to estimate my hatred and my love, love would be 1% and hate would be 98%. The last percent is for my emptiness and coldness in my heart. Aaaaanyways, I had a fun time. Oh...I'm sleepy...good night. Real Life Day 3, Xanuary Xth Bella, a cute girl at my school, walked past my house today. I was sitting at the porch like I normally do. She saw the expression on my face as she walked by so she walked towards me and sat right next to me. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked me. "Gh...I'm kinda paranoid because of something," I said. "Aw, you poor thing," Bella said. "Ah, don't mention it," I say. "Hey, tell me why you're paranoid," Bella said. "But what if you don't believe me?" I ask her. "I'm sure I'll find a way to believe." Bella said bravely. So I told her everything. The creepy things happening. "First," I said, straightening my back, "is that I met a figure on Xanuary Xth." "Alright," Bella said, looking straight into my eyes as I looked into hers. "He, she, or it told me that I had five days to give up someone or something I loved," I continued. "What?!" Bella said. "He, she, or it practically said it." I assured her. "No. Way." Bella said. "Yes. Way." I said. "Continue," Bella said after a moment of silence. "I turned around but the figure grabbed my left shoulder," I said, "and he, she, or it almost choked me to death." "Oh my Lord," Bella said. "I should've been there." "Huh?" I asked. "I would've definitely helped you." Bella said. "R-Really? You want to?" I said. "Yeah, I won't change my decision." Bella said. I hug her. "Thanks." "You're welcome." Bella said as she slowly hugs me back. Day 4, Xanuary Xth "So? Got anything yet?" Bella asks me as I plop down on the couch next to her. "Nothing. Nada!" I yelled. "Calm down," Bella says. "You have"–she looks at her watch–"about eighteen hours to think of something." "Uh, Bella, I want to tell you something," I say before I lost my nerve. "Yeah?" she asks me. "I...kinda like you..." I say shyly. "...Are you gonna give'' me'' to that figure?" Bella asks me. "Sorry." I say. Day 5, Xanuary Xth BlOoD rUnS dOwN mY fAcE. A wIlD gRiN iS oN tHe FiGuRe'S fAcE. "VeRy WeLl DoNe," tHe FiGuRe SaYs. "TeLl Me," I sAy. "WhO aRe YoU?" "Me? WeLl," ThE fIgUrE pUlLs OfF hIs HoOdIe. "YoU." "WhA?" i AsK. "ChOw TiMe!" ThE fIgUrE yElLs. ThEn ThInGs TuRn StAtIcY. "GoOd NiGhT..." a VoIcE sAyS. And Lastly... I know things in Day 5 gets totally mindfuck and kind of unable to be read, BUT it was kinda worth it. ~USkullyANDUnknown9580 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal Category:Original Story